Between the Battles
by Genesis D. Rose
Summary: Set in episode 117, slight spoilers, InuKag, Lemon, Occ Inuyasha, better description inside, PLEASE R&R Koga bashing OneShot!


(((Slight EP 117 Spoilers))) Just after Inuyasha comes back for the explosion caused by Renkotsu, he and Kagome share their first kiss and the something more...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters mentioned in this story.

"Abcdefg" talking

abcdefg thinking

Suddenly, Kouga was punched upside the head. He turned around to see Inuyasha looking rather ticked off saying, "Idiot… I forced it on her, eh..?"

Hakkaku and Ginta look a bit relieved, while Kouga looks slightly annoyed.

Shippo jumps on Kagome's shoulder and says happily, "Inuyasha your ok?"

Kagome raises her head slightly out of his shirt, her eyes full of tears.

Kouga glares at Inuyasha with the most annoyed look. "KEH I am made up of stronger stuff than that, not to mention that Renkotsu must value his life as well because he threw away the fire bombs at the last second." Inuyasha explains in a confident if not slightly annoyed voice.

"I figured as much, you know what they say idiots die hard." Koga responds.

Inuyasha has an angry expression when he says, "You just can't leave well alone can you?"

"OH YOU WANT TO RUMBLE EH." Inuyasha smiles, "This is the day you draw your last breathe." Inuyasha and Kouga get in each others faces again.

"Oh like you can take me all banged up like that."

Koga says when suddenly Kagome screams out, "Inuyasha!"

Her tears hit Kouga in the face, surprising him as she throws herself at Inuyasha, burying her head in his chest, and clasping him, her eyes closed and tears running down her cheeks, "I'm so glad. You're not injured are you? Your okay?"

Inuyasha looks down at her softly, "Kagome…" She looks up at Inuyasha.

"Are you really, really okay?" asks Kagome. Inuyasha smiles slightly,

"Yes I am fine, but did you really worry about me that much?" He says in a passionate tone.

She buries her face back into his chest, "Of course I do Inuyasha."

He embraces her with one had while using the other to lift her chin so their eyes met, "Inuyasha….." Kagome whispers, but she is cut off by Inuyasha's lips meeting hers.

She is surprised when it happens but then embraces the kiss making it more passionate.

Meanwhile……. Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta stand with their mouths wide opens as what unfold before them. Koga become furious and then jumps at Inuyasha ready to punch his lights out yelling, "Get you lips of my woman!"

In one quick motion Inuyasha drops to a sitting position and places Kagome in his lap with out breaking the kiss, causing Kagome to gasp slightly which gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and causing Kagome to moan slightly.

Koga goes straight over them and head first into the river. They kissed for what felt like an eternity before they broke for air, both breathing heavily.

Kagome spoke first, "Inuyasha…."

"Kagome…I…..I love you……." Kagome gasped when he said those words, those three words she had been waiting to hear from him or so long, tears well up in her eyes again.

"Oh Inuyasha!" She yells as she kissed him again, it was then that Inuyasha heard Koga come up from the river and took off into the trees, not wanting to be near that filthy mongrel, and all Koga could do was watch as Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style, still kissing her and takes off into the trees.

They jumped from three to tree, never breaking the kiss as their tongues entwined passionately for several minuets before Inuyasha made it to the highest branch that could support both their weight, on the tallest tree.

Inuyasha cupped her behind and lifted her a bit so she could lay her legs around his waist, causing her to gasp and moan into his mouth, that was when Inuyasha broke the kiss, looking at her in her eyes, and that's when he made the decision, and asked her,

"Kagome, w-will y-you…will you……" "What Inuyasha, what?" Kagome said with a slightly worried look on her face, "Be my mate……?"

Kagome blushes and buried her head in his chest again and cries yes into his clothes. Inuyasha uses two fingers to lift her head so their eyes met again,

"Kagome……" "Yes, Inuyasha YES!" She screamed as she kissed him again, this time slipping her tongue in first.

Inuyasha embraced her tightly causing her to moan slightly while he whispers "Thank you" into her mouth before he broke the kiss again,

"Do you understand what it means to become my mate?" He asks Kagome just looked at him with a 'Huh' look on her face. Inuyasha smiled before going on.

"It means you will be mine and I will be your for the rest of our lives, neither of us could be with another demon or human."

Kagome stared up at him with passion in her eyes, Did…..Did he really say that?…… He wants me and only me to be is from now on and not Kikyo, I can't believe it!

She thought before bringing her lips to his and kissing him passionately before breaking it again, "Yes Inuyasha I want to be yours, your and your alone."

She said softly as she nestled her face into his neck, taking in his sent causing him to purr slightly before going on, "There is also the chance that you could be with pup soon after, and I have herd that it hurts for a woman the first time, I don't want you to rush into something that you are going to regret afterwards."

She sat there in his lap thinking, Do I really want to risk getting pregnant this early in life she though before looking up into his amber eyes, What am I thinking, of course I do, I love him!

She screamed in her mind as she stood, draped the Fire Rat robe over that branch and taking her top and bra off in one swift movement and throwing them aside, causing Inuyasha's mouth to drop open and his pants to tent.

Kagome saw this and blushed deep red, which caused Inuyasha to do the same, Kagome then got back into the same position she was in before and kissed him deeply, and moaned as his erection brushed up against her panties.

Kagome slipped off his shirt while, Inuyasha used is claws to rip off her skirt and panties in one clean swipe, causing Kagome to gasp slightly into his mouth which brought another smile to his face, as Kagome broke the kiss.

"I hope that answers you question Inuyasha" She says as she start to take off his pants, while he embraces her, kissing and nipping he neck slightly making he shiver and moan as she scooted his pants off his feet.

She gasped as she saw his manhood, it was much bigger than she had imagined, and blushed again as Inuyasha started to rub her stomach in a sensual way, she started to rub he hand across his chest and up to his chest, running her fingers threw his hair and gasped again as Inuyasha brought a hand around to grab he rear end.

She brought her hands up to his ears and began to stroke and rub them gently, which got another deep purr from Inuyasha, causing her to giggle slightly. Inuyasha grabbed her rear again but with both hands this time, getting a moan out of Kagome as that had caused his erection to rub up against her clit.

He move his hands up her sides, across her stomach again and the cupped and gently squeezed her breasts getting yet another gasp from Kagome, he brought his mouth down and gently licked one of her already hardened nipples causing Kagome to moan in pleasure, he suckled and nipped at the nipple like a newborn causing Kagome to gasp and moan more in pleasure while using his hand rolling her other nipple in between his finger and thumb.

Kagome threw her had back in pleasure and moaned loudly as Inuyasha switched nipples and began, again, giving Inuyasha a smirk.

Kagome almost protested when his lips left her nipple, before he kissed her softly and looked her right into her eyes, "There is one more thing, when demons mate we mark out mates with a bite, this may hurt are you still sure you want to go threw with this?"

He said with a concerned look on his face, Kagome simply sighed slightly before placing her hand on his cheek and kissing him,

"Yes I'm sure; I want to be yours, completely and always." "Kagome…." "Inuyasha….."

The embrace each other again, Kagome placing her arms around Inuyasha's neck and Inuyasha placing his hands around her waist and joining in another deep and passionate kiss.

Before Inuyasha lifted her up by her waist and allowing the tip of his manhood to slip between her folds getting a gasp from Kagome and a slight nod before burring him self to the hilt in her warm core.

A small cry escaped Kagome's lips before it was muffled by Inuyasha's lips meeting hers. The remained still so her inner walls could stretch to his erection.

They remained in the embrace for several moments before Kagome rolled her hips signaling to Inuyasha to start again. Gently he began pumping in and out of her warmth. She locked her ankles behind his lower back and wrapping her arms around is back, crushing her breasts up against his and pushing him deeper into her.

He brushed up against her clit every time he thrusted into her causing her to moan with pleasure.

"Inu….Faster…..Faster Inuyasha…." Kagome breathed out between thrusts, and Inuyasha happily agreed pounding faster and harder into his mate, he inner walls tightened around his manhood causing him to growl in pleasure and pickup the pace even further.

Kagome knew that something was about to explode inside her as Inuyasha continued to brush against clit. The heat grew inside her belly and she dug her nails into his back leaving red scratch marks.

As he growled in the back of his throat and she looked over to see his fangs glimmer in the light. He was going to mark her soon; she was a bit weary about that, he told her that it was going to hurt some what be he didn't really say how much.

But her thoughts of pain were soon cut off as heat inside her broke and she was washed over the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her body and she screamed out his name.

Kagome managed to stop him as Inuyasha lowered his head, "Do I have to bite you too." she said in one breath. He shook his head but she decided to do it any way and let his head go so he could continue.

He found the spot on her right shoulder and sunk his fangs into her flesh. Her blood and inner contractions made him spill his seed into her warm body, at the same time Kagome bit down on the same spot on him as hard as she could and actually managed to pierce his skin and draw blood, she decided that it tasted metallic but it as Inuyasha's so it was special. For a few moments they stayed perfectly still, not moving a muscle.

She whimpered a bit as she released her bite and released his. He licked the wound a couple of times to soothe it. And Kagome did the same to hers. Inuyasha watched as his mark tuned into a silver crescent moon, but Kagome's stayed as a normal looking bite mark.

They kissed again and Kagome gasped as his lifted her off is manhood and place her into is lap, her back up against his chest and nuzzled his face into her neck, taking in her scent before kissing her again. He placed a hand on the place where she bit him and looked surprised as he felt the scars of her mark.

"Kagome, why did you try to mark me, I told you that you didn't have to." She giggled before answering,

"Because I wanted to, now everyone will know that you're only mine as well." she said with another giggle.

Inuyasha gave happy sigh before nuzzling in her neck again, casing her to melt into him, "I love you my mate." Inuyasha said into her neck,

"An I love you too…..mate" She said with a slight blush. They stayed like that for a good ten minuets before Kagome gasped.

"What? What is it?" Inuyasha asked, slightly startled. "I just remember about Songo and the others, their still on Mt. Hakurei!" Kagome stood up and looked around for her clothes and gasped, remembering what she and Inuyasha did with them.

"I don't have any clothes. We have to go back to my backpack" She said.

Inuyasha sighs and nods, he wanted to go for another round but he didn't want to upset his new mate so he decide to let her do what she wants.

He picked up his pants and under shirt that were hanging by a thread on the branch and put them on. He gave Kagome the Fire Rat robe to wear until she got some clothes, he put it one her so his mark could be seen clearly, for he knew that they would run into Koga on the way back and he wanted to show him that she was his and his alone.

Inuyasha then picked Kagome up bridal style; Kagome wrapped her arm around his neck before kissing him and nestling her face into his shirt. Inuyasha smiled and took of leaping form tree to tree again, Kagome every now and then lifted her face to kiss and nip at his neck, causing him to shiver slightly and her to smile.

Several minuets later Inuyasha stopped in his tracks with a smile as Koga jumped in front of them. "What the hell did you do with my woman?" Koga growled angrily, causing Kagome (Still in Inuyasha's arms) to sink her face deeper into Inuyasha's chest and blush, revealing Inuyasha's mark to Koga and Inuyasha lifted up his neck proudly to reveal Kagome's mark, causing Kagome to smile as se saw him lift his head.

Koga's mouth hit's the floor and he falls so his knees in disbelief, Kagome, his one and only had mated with Inuyasha and not him. He threw his head back and yell/howled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Inuyasha smirked and continued on is way leaving the wolf still howling in emotional pain, that will teach him thought Inuyasha as he runs.

Well, this was my first FanFic but I decided to post it second, so I hope you like it. It's an Inu/Kag paring, even though I am a firm believer in the Inu/San paring (I believe this because they are the "alpha male and female of the pack so to speak), this one was easier to think up. There is some Koga bashing because personally I hate Koga with the passion of a thousand suns. So enjoy and please review.

Also, I realize that it changes from present to past tense half way through, it just sounded better in present tense in the beginning.


End file.
